Rocky Rescue
Rocky Rescue is an upcoming episode from the nineteenth season. Plot One day, the Rescue Team is waiting for an emergency to happen. To pass the time, Flynn recalls the time he put out the fire at Brendam Docks. He begins to brag about his rail and road wheels when Belle interrupts him. Rocky, however, doesn't have any takes to tell. Suddenly, the alarm goes off, and the rescue team are arguing who will go save the day. Captain shoots into the water, and when it's confirmed at Rocky is needed, Captain claims it was a practice. Thomas couples up to Rocky, and sets off to the crash site. The other rescue vehicles are very disappointed. On the hill to Ulfstead Castle, a rock had fallen on the line, derailing poor Henry. Luckily, Thomas and Rocky rescue him, and put him back on the rails. Henry sets off to be checked over. Two workmen have finally gotten the rock off the track, but it rolls down the hill and hits Rocky. Rocky's coupling breaks, and Rocky plunges down the hill. He takes a corner too fast and derails on his side. Thomas sets off to gather the rescue vehicles. Each one wants to go individually, especially Captain, but is forced to stay behind because they aren't near any water. He claims it was another one of his practices as they set off. Back at the accident, Rocky encourages an impatient workman when the team arrives. At once, they bicker about who arrived first. Rocky says that they'll need to work together, but Butch is determined to do it himself. He tries to drag Rocky back into the rails, but it doesn't work. Harold ten attempts to lift Rocky, but Rocky is too heavy. Belle and Flynn try to pull him back onto the rails, but only succeed in pulling him farther from the tracks. All the while, Rocky is tryi to get them to work together. They all agree and they all pull Rocky back onto the tracks. When they return, Rocky thanks them all, but the alarm once again sets off. This time, it's at the docks. Everyone sets off, including Captain, who is happy that this time, it wasn't a practice. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Belle * Flynn * Rocky * Butch * Harold * Captain * Some workmen * James (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Ulfstead Branch Line * Ulfstead Mine * Ulfstead Castle (mentioned) * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * Flynn refers to the time he had to put out a fire at Brendam Docks. * Rocky's line, "I love it when a plan comes together", was a line which was regularly used on the action television series, The A-Team. * This is the first episode to feature Rob Rackstraw as Flynn. Goofs *Henry's tender is still full of coal when it is lying on its side. *When Henry is rerailed, he is not connected to his tender. After he puffs away, his tender appears behind him, without ever being shown to be rerailed. *When Rocky derails, he lands beside the line. Later on, he is shown to be lying right on the rails. In Other Languages Gallery RockyRescueJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card RockyRescue1.png RockyRescue2.png RockyRescue3.png RockyRescue4.png RockyRescue5.png RockyRescue6.png RockyRescue7.png RockyRescue8.png RockyRescue9.png RockyRescue10.png RockyRescue11.png RockyRescue12.png RockyRescue13.png RockyRescue14.png RockyRescue15.png RockyRescue16.png RockyRescue17.png RockyRescue18.png RockyRescue19.png RockyRescue20.png RockyRescue21.png RockyRescue22.png RockyRescue23.png RockyRescue24.png RockyRescue25.png RockyRescue26.png RockyRescue27.png RockyRescue28.png RockyRescue29.png RockyRescue30.png RockyRescue31.png RockyRescue32.png RockyRescue33.png RockyRescue34.png RockyRescue35.png RockyRescue36.png RockyRescue37.png RockyRescue38.png RockyRescue39.png RockyRescue40.png RockyRescue41.png RockyRescue42.png RockyRescue43.png RockyRescue44.png RockyRescue45.png RockyRescue46.png RockyRescue47.png RockyRescue48.png RockyRescue49.png RockyRescue50.png RockyRescue51.png RockyRescue52.png RockyRescue53.png RockyRescue54.png RockyRescue55.png RockyRescue56.png RockyRescue57.png RockyRescue58.png RockyRescue59.png RockyRescue60.png RockyRescue61.png RockyRescue62.png Category:Future Releases Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes